Mildred Dewar
'Mildred Dewar '''is the owner of a private school and the woman that obtained a ''Book of Wisdom to increase the intelligence of her students. She is Camilla's rival. She is present in the Book of Wisdom story. __TOC__ Background Mildred from the Dewar house is an old acquaintance of Hugh and Camilla. She eventually obtained a Book of Wisdom, boasting to Camilla. However, she became unable to handle her students and holed herself up at her home, a riverside, large house with a garden where an old, wooden building is located, serving as her classroom.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 1. In the anime, according to Camilla, Mildred started a private school to spite her.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 3. Mildred's residence.png|Mildred's mansion. Classroom.png|Mildred's classroom. Classroom (manga).jpg|Mildred trying to maintain the order in her classroom, as seen in the manga. Book of Wisdom children.png|Mildred's students. In the manga, she runs a bigger private school for middle-class children. She's shown having problems to control her students and eventually trying to make money using their intelligence.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 9. Personality Mildred seems to be a little older than Hugh and a well-mannered woman. She's very proud, rivaling Camilla as teachers. Mildred even tried to use a Phantom Book to triumph over her. She refuses to talk about the wise children when Hugh becomes interested for the case, calling them monsters which exist at a level above humanity. Mildred regrets obtaining the Book of Wisdom and appears to be depressed and fearful after her students become smarter than her. She may have a problem with alcohol because of that. She doesn't seem to care if the wise children use their powers for something bad. Mildred thought her students were cute before they read the Book of Wisdom. In the manga, Camilla says Mildred has the worst personality. This version of Mildred also has greed in addition to pride. She tries to take advantage of her students' intelligence. Appearance In the anime, Mildred has green eyes and blonde hair, which is in a rough updo held by a white ribbon, reflecting her misery after failing in handling her students. The light novel describes her hair as brunette, combed into a chignon style. Her feet are covered by a long, green dress, with borders in white next to the collar. Although she clads herself tidily, she emanates an exhausted atmosphere. In the manga, a dark bow ties her long hair. Her nose is freckled. She wears a dark tube skirt and high heels and a light bow tie and shirt. Plot During tea time, Camilla mentions Mildred to Hugh and Dalian. She seems worried about her after Mildred stopped leaving her house. As a rival, Mildred proudly told Camilla she obtained a Phantom Book that can raise the intelligence of her students. Although, she couldn't handle them anymore. Dalian has no interest in the case, but Hugh asks Camilla to guide them to Mildred's residence. Mildred grumpily receives Hugh and Dalian after knowing they have been sent by Camilla. She remembers Hugh as Camilla's friend, but refuses to give more information about the wise kids. She refers to them as monsters, capable of subjugating mankind with ease. Normal people were only monkeys in their eyes. Hugh notices she's smelling alcohol. When he asks where are the children, Mildred points to the classroom in her garden. She regrets ever obtaining the Phantom Book as a way to rival Camilla. Before leaving, Dalian affirms humans are not necessarily superior than monkeys. Mildred gazes blankly, surprised, as Dalian left. In the anime, Camilla is also present in this scene. She accompanies Mildred while Hugh and Dalian go interact with the wise children. When talking with Hugh and Dalian, Mildred's students laugh while telling how she couldn't understand the six degrees of separation concept. They affirm they would take advantage of people like Mildred to live without working. In the manga, Hugh and Dalian don't interfere with the case. Mildred appears trying to put order in her classroom. However, her students start to offend her in Latin, a language they haven't been taught. Later, she appears with a briefcase full of money. She tries to use the wise children for her profit. She affirms all her estate was sold to serve as research funds and that her role as a teacher was making their dreams come true. However, the children have no intention to use their powers. Afraid of them, she lets the briefcase fall. Trivia * Ironically, Akemi Kanda also gives her voice to Czeslaw Meyer in Baccano!, a young child wiser than he looks. She's also known as the voice actor of Ryou Fujibayashi from Clannad, Mashiro Kuna from Bleach, Nanako Dojima from Persona 4, among others.Akemi Kanda. (2017, January 27). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:55, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Akemi_Kanda&oldid=762303561 References Category:Female Characters